monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alpha Delex
|ailments = |weaknesses = |move = Water Bombs |Creator = Ukanlos Subspecies}} English name: Alpha Delex Romaji: Dosuderukusu Size: Medium The '''Alpha Delex '''is the dominant male of a Delex pack. They are first encountered in 4 star village quests in Monster Hunter Z. Appearance The Alpha Delex are significantly bigger than regular Delex. They are 4 or more times their size. Average sized Alpha Delex are usually as long as a large Great Baggi. They also have some drastic differences in appearance. The Alpha Delex has black, Tiger - like stripes on its body, large serrated front fins and shorter rear fins. Its most distinctive feature is its three rows of giant dorsal fins. These are green in colour and similar to the "sail" on the back of the real life Dimetrodon. These dorsal fins have massive barbs on their edges. It has a fish - like tail which has two spikes protruding outwards from the sides. Its facial structure is similar to that of the normal Delex, except with yellow eyes and massive canine teeth, on both the upper and lower jaw. When enraged, their dorsal fins will turn turquoise with red markings, and they will huff steam. Behavior Alpha Delex are fully grown males that dominate the pack. Wherever they are, the pack isn't far behind. Alpha Delex are extremely aggressive to other monsters and will attack anything from a Rhenoplos, to a Black Diablos. They have no specific territory of their own, and are always on the prowl for prey, swimming in the deep sands and attacking their targets from below using either their sharp dorsal fin spines, or their massive canine teeth. Alpha Delex can also be fought underwater. Abilities Alpha Delex have the ability to spit out dense balls of water at their opponents. These balls of water are so heavy that they can crush rocks. The Alpha Delex also moves fast - Able to dodge hunter attacks or counter them effectively. They can also work cooperatively with their pack, attacking together or creating an offensive or defensive formation. In Z Rank, its fins can inflict the new '''Haemorrhage '''status ailment to hunters. Attacks Alpha Delex, as mentioned, can attack from below using their dorsal fins. They also have fast swimming rush attacks and tail slap attacks. It mainly uses these physical attacks rather than the water ball attack, which is more common when it is enraged. It can also signal its pack to form an offensive formation, where they all attack different targets simultaneously, or a defensive formation where the Delex will circle around the Alpha Delex, damaging and knocking down hunters trying to get to the centre. Most of Alpha Delex's attacks are performed with its body half submerged in the sand. If Alpha Delex is being fought underwater, it loses all of its attacks that can only be performed after submerging. However, it keeps its other attacks (and animations). Notes *Its Dorsal Fins, and mouth can be broken, and its tail can be cut. *Alpha Delex submerges and swims underground when leaving to another area. *Alpha Delex can be stunned by Sonic Bombs and Flash Bombs. *Alpha Delex can swim out of Pitfall Traps. Category:Monster Creation Category:Piscine Wyvern